This invention relates to an acoustical control system, and more particularly, to a new and improved muffler assembly for use with internal combustion engines.
Mufflers particularly of the glasspack type are advantageous in diminishing the noise level of outlet exhaust gases being discharged from automobiles. Recent changes in environmental and noise pollution control laws, have imposed stringent limitations on the minimal acceptable noise level of engine exhaust gases being discharged into the atmosphere. One such law has been recently enacted in the State of California and requires the acoustical level of engine exhaust gases to be no greater than 95 decibels. Many existing mufflers do not have the capacity to limit the acoustical level of engine exhaust gases to a minimum acceptable level and therefore the need exists to design an improved muffler assembly for achieving such desirable results.